Being Mortal Doesn't Mean I Can't See Demigods
by PixelArtyGirl1
Summary: Sad, happy, funny. A bunch of One-Shots. They will make your day, make you cry, make you laugh and make you 'awww'. Either way life goes on and even mortals can see the demigods.
1. Fiddling with Wire Part 1

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

Leo hated leaving Camp Half-Blood. Even if it was to look after a demigod. Every second when he wasn't in Bunker 9 was a second wasted. Calypso had to be found.

He watched the girl fiddle with a wire.

She fiddled.

He watched.

He could see her pushing a button and yell in frustration when it wouldn't work.

She fiddled.

He watched.

He could see several flaws in her plan. But he didn't dare tell her so.

She fiddled.

He watched.

She took out a compass that would spin wildly. She muttered something about it needing something to use for it to work. She fiddled with the wire and the Celestial Bronze.

She fiddled.

He watched.

By this time he got impatient. He talked to the girl and took her to Camp Half-Blood.

She got claimed by Hephaestus.

She told Leo she had something that could find Calypso. And so, they worked together to find her. So when Leo went to find Calypso, the girl remembered a line from the prophecy. And how Percy had told her it had not been finished. She yelled out to him but he couldn't hear. So maybe that's why Leo never came back.

Because he had to keep the oath to a final breath.

...…...…

**A/N I think I was feeling depressed today... WHY DID I WRITE THIS?! :( But this is I guess that was life. No man can find Ogygia again. I guess Leo did but naming no names, ZEUS, killed Leo. That's what I think. To be honest I had NO idea where I was going with this. But the BOO is so close I can feel it! So basically I'm crying. Okay. Now I'm rambling. LOL. Review! -Pixel**


	2. Fiddling with Wire Part 2

**I decided to make all of you guys happy!**

* * *

><p>A flaming hammer appeared over me at the dining pavilion. Leo, the guy who brought me here told me "Welcome to Cabin 9!"<p>

As if my life couldn't get any worse. I gave him the stupid compass! He had one but it was too old. It broke as soon as the crystal touched it. Then he had to go and find Calypso on Festus. I take my wire that I had fiddled with. Yelling out Leo's name, Iris-messaging him. Nothing. Gone.

_An oath to keep to a final breath_.

"Layla, you can't keep beating yourself up about him. He chose his path." Nyssa told me. 1 year, 1 YEAR since he had left. Tears were threatening to spill.

"But what if he came back? Like Percy?" I say.

"Percy was different, he had Annabeth, friends, an entire life. Leo. Well, he was devoted to find her." Nyssa says.

"He can't be dead. Leo will survive." I tell my half-sister.

"I hope so." Nyssa says.

* * *

><p>The roaring interrupted my sleep. Stupid minotaur. Can't stay dead for a year. The roaring sounded familiar though. I get up, dragging my feet.<p>

Some monster, I thought when it roared again this time louder. I grab my sword and some boots and went outside. I looked down at my clothes. Making a fashion statement. Hammer jammies and a sword. Yep, Aphrodite laying it on thick with her fashion statements.

"Yo! Yo, sis!" A voice calls out. I look up to see Festus. FESTUS?!

"What? Am I coated in oil?" The voice calls out again. I look up to find the voice, only to see the idiot who went missing. Leo.

"LEO?!" I yell.

* * *

><p>He was literally tackled by the Hephaestus cabin. Plus everyone else in the camp. No biggie.<p>

After we sat down and fired questions at him, he told us where he had gone, and how Calypso ended up sitting next to him. Mind you, I was a little worried about Calypso. 1) She cursed Annabeth to die alone. And that was cold. 2) She was a sorceress. You can see why I didn't trust her. Piper though, saw to #1.

"You _must_ get rid of the curse you gave Annabeth **(I can NOT have Calypso messing with Percabeth. I mean WHO DOES THAT? My brain: Athena. Point taken.) **Piper said laying it on thick with her charmspeak. Calypso waved her hand and wind rustled through the air.

"So I stayed there for 2 weeks and came back here." Leo finished.

"TWO WEEKS?! Leo, you were gone a year! We thought you were dead!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, um, yeah, time moves differently in Ogygia." Leo says.

"What matters is that you are alive and not dead." Chiron says. Yeah, I'm not doubting that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Leo survived! I felt guilty! I saved him through fanfiction! We can get on with our lives! Everyone stop crying! DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HIM AGAIN?**

**Leo: No, please, Hades facepalmed after I told him my story.**

**Prompt goes to... Kendra PJO!**

**Yeah, true. PEACE! -Pixel**


	3. Boring Day, Boring People, Boring Deaths

**This is a moment of truth! A SECRET POV! **

* * *

><p>I inhale the crisp morning air smell. How...unpleasant. There needs to be some sort of excitement. I sigh. Pity, England always posed some sort of excitement, now it seems absolutely...dull. A walk in the park. How riveting! How exciting!<p>

"Boring day, boring people, boring deaths." I say aloud. I take in my surroundings, frozen over-pond, maybe since last night, the news predicted some sort of snow, but I predicted otherwise. I look around and I see two people sleeping under an oak tree. From a normal person's point of view, you see two people resting in the wee hours of the morning. Why are people sometimes so...idiotic?

I see two people who fell asleep last night, judging from their clothes. Clothes are rumpled slightly. How can people not see that? Again, I wonder how people can be so impossibly stupid. American most likely. The girl has a hard line set on her mouth. Nightmare.

Hopefully these people have some sort of interesting background. Or they might have the average, boring, uninteresting lives.

The boy begins to stir. He mumbles something unintelligible in the girl's ear. Sentiment. Never understood that emotion. I continue to walk along. Nothing interesting ever happens here.

* * *

><p><strong>ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CUT! Phew! That took me forever to think this is like SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short. So yeah. You guys have to guess who this mysterious person is. And the people who do get a SHOUTOUT AND VIRTUAL COOKIES! Review, remember that I love you guys and above all LOVE PERCY JACKSON! -Pixel<strong>


	4. Songs, Demigod Problemos and ParaNorman

**I guess this has to do with mortals. IDK. Set possibly after BoO, if they all survive that is...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sipping on Rosé, Silver Lake sun, coming up all lazy," <em>We sing,

"_Slow cooking pancakes for my boy, still up, still fresh as a Daisy, playing ping pong all night long, everything's all neon and hazy_" We sing although Percy yells the loudest at pancakes, notice how I said yell.

"_Chanel this, Chanel that, hell yeah ,all my girls vintage Chanel baby_" Even Nico tries to sing. Again, notice how I say try.

"Come on, Pinecone face! Just because it's not Green Day doesn't mean you can't sing!" Percy and I yell.

"Haha, you think like Percy, Clara!" Thalia tells me. I roll my eyes.

"_This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back , straight stuntin' yeah we do it like that, this is how we do, do do do do, this is how we do!_" Thalia sings/yells. We laugh.

"_This is how we do, yeah, chilling, laid back ,straight stuntin' yeah we do it like that ,this is how we do, do do do do, this is how we do!"_ Nico sings/yells even louder. Thalia avoids a car. She swears enough to make an entire crew of pirates blush.

"DELINQUENT DRIVERS! WHERE ARE THE POLICE WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" Thalia yells, my best friend, Mary, and Nico laugh at the quote from ParaNorman.

"How's Reyna, by the way, Nico." Thalia asks. Nico curls up in a ball.

"WHY DO YOU INTERFERE WITH MY LOVE LIFE?!" Nico yells. "IT'S LIKE I COME FROM A DIFFERENT ERA!"

"You do." Percy says. Nico groans. If you are wondering why they talk about this stuff so OPENLY it's because we know about their little 'demigod problemos'. Which is cool. Although Percy always drenches me whenever he gets the chance. That little rascal.

"WE MISSED THE SONG!" Mary yells. Nico laughs.

"You know what I just realized?" Percy said.

"What, Squidward?" I say.

"Nico actually sang to a song that wasn't Italian or classical music!" Percy yelled. Thalia handed Percy 50 drachmas.

"Why? Why are the Fates so MEAN?" Nico complains.

"The Fates are always mean- YOU LITTLE _BEEP_ WATCH THE _BEEP_ING ROAD! THAT GUY SCARED THE _BEEP_ OUTTA ME!" Thalia yells.

"I'M NOT DRIVING!" Nico yells back.

"Not you Nico." I say laughing.

* * *

><p>I get out the car.<p>

"When will you be back at Goode?" I ask Percy.

"Maybe in a week. Or two." Percy tells me.

"Bye!" Mary yells waving like a lunatic. Note to self: never get Mary an Espresso with an extra shot AGAIN. Thalia turns up the volume to a song.

" _I crashed my car into the bridge. I don't care, I love it. I don't care!_" Thalia yells. I smile as the Big Three cousins head to Camp Half-Blood. What a life they have.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T CARE! Sorry. Love that song. And the other song. YOU GUYS NEED LIKE, SERIOUS HELP ON THAT SECRET POV. The person lives on a street named after a guy who has a job where he has to make bread, and cake. Think of Peeta Mellark. And his father. Then think of an arrogant man who nearly gets killed every day and still says "Life's boring." You got it? YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Okay? Okay. I just read TFIOS. THE FEELS! AND BOO IS BEING SHIPPED TO ME! DON'T SPOIL IT! Remember that Thalia has to keep her cursing under control, love ParaNorman and LOVE PJO! -Pixel<strong>


	5. Laughing, Science hates Leo and Jokes

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! WE HAVE SOMEONE WHO GUESSED THE SECRET POV!**

**To percyjackson1234: YAY! You did it! (::) (::) (::) (::) COOKIES TO YOU! IT WAS SHERLOCK!**

**Ahem, now on with the story. P.S. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

><p>"Dude, you, like just, murdered Horatio with jokes." I say to Leo as I nudge Horatio with my foot. He's laughing, his face his red, tears in his eyes, and he's clutching his sides, plus he's on the floor. Leo can't help but crack up as well. Wow. My two best friends died during laughter. Just wow.<p>

"I can't even-HAHAHA!" Horatio managed to yell.

"So, Charlie, have you heard about the-HAHA-invention of the-HAHAHAHA-shovel?" Leo says laughing in between, with tears in his eyes, doubling over in laughter.

"Uh, duh." I say.

"It was-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ground-breaking!" Leo and Horatio yell in unison. They laugh as hard as they possibly can. I run my hand through my auburn hair. _What am I going to do with these two?_ I wonder.

"So, Leo, have you heard of the two people laughing while their best friend watched?" I ask.

"The best friend laughed..?" Leo says in between laughs.

"The best friend murdered them with a joke book." I say menacingly.

"Wow that's like, so cruel." Leo says. "That friend was just cold, man." I facepalm. I grab my science book **(never liked science so science must DIE!)** and clonked Leo over the head with it.

"Wow, what did the science book ever have against _me_?" Leo asks incredulously. I groan.

* * *

><p><strong>That was fun. I randomly thought that up. First, I was gonna do a cliché one, but my hand was like:<strong>

**Hand: No, no cliche stuff, do that when you're bored. DO BOB!**

**Brain: Do cliche, IT WILL WORK!**

**Right Hand (because it's always ****_right_****. XD. Bad pun.): DO LEO AND TWO OTHER GUYS LAUGHING!**

**Me: Let's go with that.**

**Hand & Brain: NOOOOO**

**Magical Random Person: Shut up nincompoops! (This is my creative brain)**

**Me: YEAH.**

**Just a normal conversation in my weird messed up mind. Remember, destroy science (not chemistry), ship Reynico, and LOVE HoO!-Pixel**


	6. The Phobia of Grover

**HI YOU EPIC AMAZING PEOPLE THAT KEEP ON READING! Sorry I couldn't update. I was sick. But I have fully healed. I am now trying to decide whether to watch Star Trek: Into Darkness or Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 2. Anywho...ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Thalia suppresses a smile and possibly a loud laugh. Well, I guess I'm trying not to do the same thing but failing miserably. Name's Cara Woodwind. The girl trying not to laugh at Grover while he faces his biggest fear. Bunnies.<p>

"Grover, the bunny is just, I don't know, relaxing, sleeping. IT WON'T FREAKING KILL YOU!" Thalia yells at Grover. The employee looks up from her phone, raises an eyebrow but quickly loses interest.

"Look, Grover, these things are harmless." I say soothingly and shoot Thalia a deadly look.

"Okay. Look, you foul villain-" Thalia snorted, Grover continued as if he never heard her. "-I will, and do not doubt me, give you MY celery but YOU have to give me something back, in return. Fair deal?" Grover asked. The bunny twitched it's nose in response sending Grover in to hysterics.

After several minutes of bribing, apologies and an offer to get ice cream to the boss, we continued our (hopeless) case with Grover's bunny phobia.

"I don't know what witchcraft you pulled off there-" I facepalmed. "-but I will FIGURE IT OUT!" Grover yelled at the bunny.

"Grover, the bunny is not evil." Thalia said.

"Look." I say. I walk up to the bunny and scoop it up in my arms. Grover yelps, I shake my head in exasperation letting a few honey-coloured curls fall down in front of my face.

"I will have a staring-contest with you if you do not quit your blabbing." I say, threatening to use my gray eyes. Grover whimpers.

I gently set the rabbit down.

"SO! Finally, we can do this without Grover screaming louder than that popular girl in the store next door!" Thalia says sarcastically. I laugh. I rub the rabbit's head when suddenly...

"OW!" I yell. "She bit me!"

And that is how Cara Woodwind, me, daughter of Athena, ended up in the same sticky situation as Grover.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked that. It was kind of funny. I was going to end it at Thalia, but then I had the urge to do this. I could not resist! Right now I feel really, really, <strong>**_really_****, hungry. So, back in a bit with some food.**

***comes back***

**I think I might do a Percabeth one next chapter. Percabeth cliché one. Or one about Brason. You guys choose. :) . Also really sorry about all these being short. Will try to fix this. -Pixel**


End file.
